


El ímpetu del león y la seducción de la serpiente

by Kyra_Theurge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-06
Updated: 2008-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_Theurge/pseuds/Kyra_Theurge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conjunto de drabbles y oneshot hechos en base a la tabla lemon nº2 de la comunidad Retos a la Carta. Momentos en la vida de Harry y Draco, sus pensamientos y sentimientos de esta particular relación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Manos

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos! Hace tiempo que no intentaba publicar algo aquí, así que decidí probar esta vez con pequeños drabbles y oneshots de mi pareja favorita. Me base en la tabla lemon nº2 de la comunidad Retos a la Carta, aunque debo decir, en algunos casi no hay lemon. Bien, decidan ustedes. Espero les guste.

Draco tiene unas manos suaves, blancas, de largos y sutiles dedos. Son manos de pianista, piensa Harry; manos absolutamente perfectas, se corrige.

Y mientras Draco desliza esos dedos por las teclas del piano, Harry se tumba en el sofá y disfruta de la tranquila música, cerrando sus ojos y recordando las caricias que esas maravillosas manos son capaces de proporcionar.

Cuando por fin la melodía ha acabado, Harry sabe que llegó el momento exacto en que estas entren en acción.

Ellas atacan rápidamente su ropa y tocan presurosas su piel. Revolotean como pequeñas mariposas por su pecho desnudo y sus muslos, terminando su recorrido en su miembro, apretando, pellizcando suavemente y brindando suaves caricias, todo perfectamente coordinado.

Esas benditas manos masturban lenta y rápidamente, intercalando el tiempo, tratando de alargar la tortura y el placer, retrasando al máximo el momento del clímax.

Cuando al final todo estalla, y Harry se deja caer en la somnolencia del placer, siempre sostenido por aquellas maravillosas manos, piensa que Draco es un torturador, pero que jamás le importará ser torturado por su amado dragón y que Dios lo ha bendecido con el regalo de aquellas perfectas manos.


	2. Manos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos otra vez. Hoy les traigo un nuevo drabble, dedicado especialmente a Inefable por su cumpleaños. Espero la hayas pasado genial en ese día tan especial y espero te guste mi regalito.

A Harry le gusta morder. Es un león y, como tal, le gusta marcar su territorio.

Su compañero de cama es una serpiente. También está en su naturaleza el morder, pero en él es más un instinto de conservación. Aunque a esta serpiente en especial, también le gusta delimitar su territorio. Ha adquirido algunas manías de su amante.

Así que, cada vez que Harry muerde, Draco devuelve el mordisco. Es una manera de defenderse. Pero también de demostrar cuánto lo quiere. Al día siguiente, no le importará exhibir las marcas que Harry dejó en él, como si de un trofeo de guerra se tratase.

Y aún cuando su león esconda las propias, está seguro que las exhibirá cuando alguna de sus estúpidas admiradoras se acerque a él. Y, si tiene la suerte de estar cerca, lo verá girarse lentamente hacia él, lanzarle esa provocativa mirada, que es una invitación para la noche, y darle un pequeño guiñito antes de retirarse.

Nadie volverá a acercarse a ellos en un tiempo, mientras esas marcas sigan presentes. Los leones y las serpientes pueden ser muy agresivos cuando un extraño cruza sus territorios.


	3. Sábanas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo! Vuelvo a la carga otra vez, ahora ayudada por mi maravillosa beta Sirem. Así que este capítulo dedicado especialmente para ti y gracias por todo.

Es domingo por la mañana y definitivamente hace un frío de muerte, piensa Draco, acurrucándose aún más entre las mantas de su cama. Desearía algo que pudiera quitarle este inmenso frío que se ha apoderado de él y no le deja dormir en paz.

Levanta brevemente la cabeza, para ver cómo han capeado sus compañeros la ola fría que se ha colado en su dormitorio, pero observa que ninguno de ellos se encuentra en esos momentos allí. "¿Dónde están los otros?", se pregunta y automáticamente su adormilado cerebro comienza a despertar. Han comenzado las vacaciones de Navidad y los chicos se han marchado la tarde anterior a sus casas, dejándole totalmente solo. A él le hubiera gustado ir también a casa, pero dado que el Ministerio aún no terminado de examinarla, su estancia en ella es completamente imposible.

"Malditos burócratas", piensa Draco, dejando caer su cabeza nuevamente sobre la almohada y envolviendo su cuerpo con las sábanas. Nota un casi imperceptible olor que no estaba allí antes. Un olor que él conoce muy bien, pero que no se explica cómo ha llegado hasta su cama. Sonríe, mientras hunde su nariz entre las sábanas y aspira sutilmente. Definitivamente, es el olor de su león, y sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse nuevamente, tratando de conciliar el sueño perdido y tratando de mantener una pizca de calor entre las sábanas, mientras piensa en él.

Pero un ruido lo saca nuevamente de su tentativa de dormir. Ve cómo la puerta de su dormitorio se abre lentamente, dejando entrar a un abrigado Harry, que trae consigo una bandeja con el desayuno.

"Buenos días dormilón", dice Harry, regalándole una de esas sonrisas que logran iluminarlo todo. "Traje el desayuno, especialmente hecho para ti"

Draco parpadea, confundido. E, inmediatamente después, restriega sus ojos de una manera muy poco aristocrática. Ve a Harry parado frente a él, en su dormitorio y con una bandeja de desayuno y no se termina de convencer de que no es una ilusión provocada por su adormilada mente. "¿Qué haces aquí?", es lo único que logra preguntar.

Harry se sienta junto a él, coloca la bandeja en la mesa de noche y tomándole de las manos le dice: "Decidí no ir a la Madriguera y quedarme contigo. Ah, y anoche me escabullí para dormir aquí". Y pone una de esas miradas que logran que Draco se derrita, aunque él no lo admita jamás.

Draco entiende ahora porqué sus sábanas tienen el olor de Harry en ellas y cae en la cuenta de que Harry se quedó sólo por él. "Por mí", se repite su mente. Y el frío o las fechas festivas deben ponerlo muy sensible, porque abraza a Harry, arrastrándolo consigo y no quiere parar de besarlo y decirle cuánto lo quiere. Porque Harry está con él y su sola presencia hace que ya no sienta tanto frío. Y su mente le recuerda que el frío no es sólo por el invierno, si no que le recuerda la muerte de su madre o que su padre esté en prisión.

El desayuno queda olvidado. Y Draco se enreda en las sábanas junto a Harry, amándose interminablemente y tratando de recobrar el calor perdido.


	4. Caderas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otra vez yo por aquí. Este capítulo como bono extra el día de hoy. Ojalá les guste

Las caderas de Draco son estrechas, hechas principalmente para que Harry se pegue a ellas, y las embista al vaivén de los gemidos entrecortados de Draco.

Las caderas de Draco también fueron hechas de manera perfecta, de forma que él pueda ir contoneándose por toda la casa, a costa de causarle varias erecciones a Harry durante todo el día.

Las caderas de Draco son suaves, de manera que, cuando Harry ponga sus manos en ellas, le arranque pequeños suspiros de placer.

Las caderas de Draco están terminadas de dos maneras. Por el frente, muestran un orgulloso miembro, altivo, al igual que su propietario, y siempre listo para entrar en batalla. Una potente serpiente que no duda en luchar por poseer al imponente león que es su pareja. Y por detrás, esas maravillosas nalgas, delicias para las manos del león luchador, que no duda en asaltarlas cada vez que puede, descargando caricias y embestidas por doquier.

Así que, de cualquier forma, Draco está muy orgulloso de sus caderas.


	5. Complacer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo! Les traigo este nuevo drabble y debo decirles que me alegro que les gustara. Saludos a Estel Dunadain, Min, Siniestra Malfoy e Inefable, quienes me dejaron lindos reviews y que me animaron a seguir escribiendo. Espero que este les guste también!

Draco siempre espera complacer a Harry, aun cuando no lo diga. Está secretamente atento a sus gustos y a las cosas que lo molestan, con el fin de que esté lo más cómodo posible.

Porque Draco siempre ha sido un chico mimado y amado, e incluso reconoce que ha tenido todo lo que siempre ha deseado, incluido Harry.

Y ahora que conoce mejor a su león y sabe por las cosas duras que éste ha pasado, Draco desea mimarlo para compensar los años perdidos.

Así que cuando Harry, con ese sonrojo que lo hace ver adorable, que es otra cosa que Draco jamás reconocerá, le pide que le haga una mamada, Draco sólo titubea unos segundos y procede a la tarea.

Y lo realiza gustoso, porque el que está bajo él es Harry, su león, que gime, gruñe y enloquece bajo su toque. Y Draco se siente inmensamente feliz, sólo porque Harry también lo está.


	6. Indomable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes, conflictos de la vida real. Así que como recompensa, les dejo estos capítulos.

Ese debe ser uno de los adjetivos para denominar a Harry. Ya sea en la vida diaria, en clases, en un duelo o hasta en la cama, Harry Potter es cien por ciento indomable.

Jamás deja de luchar, ni se rinde, ni piensa que haya algo imposible, o que no se pueda realizar. No atiende posibles consecuencias ni escucha consejos, nada puede pararlo. De ello pueden dar fe sus fieles amigos.

Cuando estuvo determinado en conseguir a Draco, costara lo que costara, nada ni nadie osó atravesarse en su camino. Los pocos que lo intentaron resultaron seriamente heridos y su moral por los suelos. Cuando al fin logró llegar hasta su presa, el joven e intempestuoso león, logró acorralarla en un casualmente vacío pasillo y procedió a devorarla como recompensa.

Hay que decir que la presa no puso mucha resistencia de todas formas. Con el tiempo, la astuta serpiente quiere pensar que ha domesticado aunque sea un poco al salvaje león. Suspira, y piensa que quizá sea mejor dejar las cosas como están. Sus esfuerzos por domar a Harry jamás darán resultado. No se puede domesticar a alguien que es indomable por naturaleza, y, piensa, Harry no sería él mismo sino fuera así de salvaje.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Tenía que ponerlo. Gracias a todos los que han leído, les ha gustado y me han animado a seguir. Jamás pense que a alguien le gustaría lo que yo escribiera. Un GRACIAS! a todas ustedes, especialmente a tí, Sirem cariño, que eres una beta excelente. Besos!


	7. Sexo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes, conflictos de la vida real. Así que como recompensa, les dejo estos capítulos.

El sexo es una verdadera adicción para ellos, sostienen, convencidos sus amigos. Para estos, que están fuera y no pueden ver cómo son las cosas en realidad, pudiera parecer así.

La mayor parte de la gente apuesta a que solo la chispa del deseo mantiene esa relación en pie, y cuando acabe, Draco y Harry se separarán irremediablemente.

Pero lo cierto es que, para Harry y Draco, la situación no es así. No es solo sexo, aunque éste es bastante loco y desenfrenado. Pero ¿qué tiene aquello de malo, si pueden estar juntos, en aquella cama, besando, lamiendo y jadeando, el mundo exterior borrado completamente para ellos? Es tan fácil olvidar el pasado y el presente, gimiendo mutuamente, pidiendo más y más. Pueden olvidar el futuro y todas las diferencias entre ellos dos, piel contra piel, prodigándose caricias y dejándose llevar por el éxtasis de cada orgasmo.

No solo es sexo para ellos, también es amor, mucho amor. Porque, solo así, pueden dejar caer las máscaras y dejar de ser lo que el resto desea ver. Así, ellos solos, fundidos en un solo ser, proclamándose propiedad del otro, pueden sentir que están en el sitio adecuado y que ese es su lugar en el mundo.

Y el resto puede decir lo que quiera, porque para ellos no es solo sexo, sino también amor.


	8. Instinto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, lo sé! Soy una mala persona. Hace siglos que no publicaba nada de El ímpetu del león y la seducción de la serpiente. Y eso que tenía todos estos drabbles terminados. Bueno, los que me siguen saben que estoy publicando más seguido en mi comunidad de Lj, Ciudad Bizarra. Pero he querido ponerme al día en todo, subir mis fics terminados y ponerlos (al fin) aquí y FF.net . Espero que les gusten!

Aquél tenía que ser su segundo nombre. Definitivamente. Harry "Instinto" Potter, debería comenzar a llamarle. Si no, no lograba explicarse cómo es que lograba aquello.

Lo logró desde un principio en su relación, y Draco sabía que Harry no tenía experiencia previa. Pero, diablos, había hecho "aquello" con su lengua, en "esa" parte sensible que nadie sabía que tenía, ni siquiera alguno de sus múltiples amantes anteriores.

Cuando finalmente pudo preguntarle, cómo diablos sabía qué hacer "allí", Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros y, lanzándole esa mirada cargada de intenciones, le respondió que solo lo había hecho y ya, aunque si quería podían tratar de averiguarlo en la siguiente ocasión.

Desde ese entonces, Harry encontró tantos puntos sensibles en el cuerpo de Draco como nadie había encontrado en muchos años. El sabía exactamente dónde tocar, acariciar, lamer, chupar y besar, todas por separado o al mismo tiempo. Draco, contento de ver satisfechas múltiples fantasías sexuales, quería finalmente complacer a su curiosidad y no había parado de molestarlo, queriendo saber exactamente el secreto de sus aciertos.

― Es lo mismo que me hace saber qué hechizo lanzar en el momento oportuno, o confiar en que algo pasará en un momento determinado― respondió Harry, comenzando en ese preciso momento con una excelente mamada que desvió por completo la atención de Draco. Solo horas después, cuando un relajado y durmiente Harry se encontraba descansando a su lado, pudo desvelar el misterio, y le agradeció enormemente al cielo por haberle brindado ese don maravilloso a Harry, que permitió que se salvara tantas veces y lograra llegar con vida hasta su cama, desde donde canalizaría mejor sus instintos, pensó Draco, también durmiéndose.


	9. Desbocados

Draco adora escuchar palabras sucias al oído, mientras tienen sexo. Lo pone extremadamente caliente y, dependiendo de la palabra, siempre habrá reacciones favorables para Harry.

Esas palabras susurradas al pasar por su lado, harán que Draco salte inmediatamente y arrastre a Harry al primer escondrijo que encuentre. Otras veces, logran que el calor de Draco llegue a niveles insospechados, provocando que éste se deshaga de cualquier cosa que lleve puesta.

Y las palabras que más aprecia Harry son las que pronuncia en el momento de hacer el amor. Draco se convierte en un volcán que gime y suplica con cada embestida y a medida que suben el calibre de las frases.

Harry no entiende el fetiche de Draco con las palabras sucias. Pero no le importa demasiado. Mientras Draco sea feliz y, como consecuencia tengan polvos fabulosos, para él no será problema decir malas palabras.


	10. Control

Aunque nadie lo piense, Harry y Draco suelen pelearse en la cama. A ambos les gusta llevar el control de la situación y eso es algo en lo que jamás pueden decidirse.

Harry es un león y como tal, le gusta manejar sus dominios a su antojo. Él es la dominación y el poder en persona. Destroza botones y asalta el cuello de su amante, mientras lo empuja hacia la cama.

Pero Draco es la serpiente, astuta y cautelosa. Jamás deja nada al azar y cada detalle notado es una ventaja para él. El control y el poder son sus palabras favoritas. Así que no tarda en revertir la situación, ya que es él quien ahora baja pantalones y provoca gemidos y súplicas en su pareja.

Al final, no importa mucho quién logre tener el control. Siempre disfrutan al máximo y ambos terminan felices con el resultado.


	11. Entrega

_Bum, bum, bum, bum…_

Tan rápido y tan fuerte sonaba el corazón de Draco.

 _Bum, bum, bum, bum…_

Mientras embestía, empujaba y se adentraba más y más en Harry.

 _Bum, bum, bum, bum…._

Quería enterrarse, unirse y fundirse con él. Perderse en sus ojos y olvidar su maldito mundo.

 _Bum, bum ,bum, bum…_

Los ojos le escocían, no quería llorar. No debía llorar. Los Malfoy no son débiles y no se permiten sentir dolor.

Unas embestidas más y Draco se derramó, cayendo sobre el pecho sudoroso de Harry.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, silenciosas.

Harry lo estrechó entre sus brazos. Besó su frente, sus mejillas y sus cabellos. Lo acomodó a su lado, mientras escuchaba murmurar a Draco, _"eres mío, mío, mío, mío. Sólo mío…"_

Harry no dice nada, no pregunta siquiera la razón de su comportamiento. Cada cierto tiempo, Draco lo arrastra de donde se encuentre y se encierra con él en cualquier lugar donde puedan hacer el amor.

Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que Draco esta siendo demasiado brusco con Harry, pero éste sabe que no es así. No le molesta ese intento de control y dominación por parte de Draco, porque sabe que él lo hace por una razón y que lo necesita así en esos momentos.

El entrega su corazón, alma y cuerpo a Draco, esperando que eso pueda curarlo una vez más. Y a su modo, Draco también se entrega a Harry, dejándole ver esa fragilidad y esa necesidad que tiene de él.

Y todo ocurre algunas veces, siempre que el águila de la familia Malfoy llega con un sobre sellado en rojo sangre.

Y Harry se promete nunca jamás dejarse vencer por Lucius. No le entregara a Draco y no permitirá que continúe lastimando a su amado.

Lo mira. Draco se ha dormido sobre su pecho. Las lágrimas han dejado un rastro salado sobre sus mejillas.

Acaricia su rostro y se apega más a él, disfrutando de la calidez que se ha formado entre ellos. Besa por última vez su frente y se duerme, pensando en lo valioso que es esa entrega de Draco para él.


	12. Esposas

Estamos tú y yo aquí, sobre tu cama. Me encuentro apresado por unas frías esposas, tú a horcajadas sobre mí. Estamos desnudos, nuestra piel en contraste, nuestra erecciones tocándose, frotándose.

Realmente te esmeras en torturarme. ¿Quién se imaginaría siquiera que San Potter tenía algo de sádico? Sólo yo conozco la profundidad de tu ser, la oscuridad que habita en ti.

Me tienes atrapado a tu merced. Te encanta verme retorcerme de desesperación, por el deseo, por la pasión del momento.

Muerdes por todas partes, te gusta marcarme. Tomarme como parte de tu propiedad. Que sepan que soy tuyo y me tienes bajo tu control.

Por eso las esposas. Por eso las pequeñas heridas que éstas dejan. Sé que cuando me las quites, lamerás los pequeños rasguños y llagas, que me mirarás con esas profundas esmeraldas que tienes por ojos y pedirás disculpas por dejar salir ese lado demoníaco que te posee de vez en cuando. Estarás avergonzado un par de días y luego me harás el amor suavemente; una recompensa por satisfacer tus perversiones.

¿Pero sabes? Me encanta lo que haces. Mostrarme esa parte que nadie más puede ver, confiar en mí, compartirlo conmigo.

Me encantan las esposas, las heridas, las mordidas. La tortura de que estés ahí y no poder tocarte. Que me atormentes con tus manos y tu boca.

Me penetras lentamente primero, rápido después. Varías el ritmo, esperas que te ruegue. Lo esperas con una sonrisa traviesa, algo maquiavélico detrás, en lo más profundo de tus ojos. Te encanta todo este juego. Y a mí

Porque, al fin de cuentas, el que esta apresado verdaderamente eres tú y no yo. No necesito esposas, ni cadenas ni conjuros para tenerte así para mí. Me entregas voluntariamente la llave de tu libertad. El saber de todas tus fantasías. Subyugas tu voluntad ante mí, porque sin mí, no habría nada de esto.


End file.
